Proposal
Proposal is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob, having dinner with Robyn Jade at Jacob Manor, proposes to her. Meanwhile, Serpent sneaks into the manor, planning to kidnap Jade and “bring her to safety”. Plot Robert Jacob, after having dated Robyn Jade for the past two months, has finally revealed his relationship with her to the public. However, Serpent, learning of the news, is seemingly worried for Jade's safety, remembering that Robert is very open about his sexual desires, and fears that this is becoming a forced relationship. Devising a plan to rescue her, his idea is shot down by the other Vepturegeng-- not because they don't believe him, but because they believe that he's being "too kind" for their own good. Robert negotiates another date night with Robyn, claiming that this one will be "special". Informing the news that everyone who has been invited will be welcome into Jacob Manor for the next five nights, he sends emails to everyone from Robyn Jade's middle school year book. Pretty soon, all the planes from Ecrania to Awhyae have all been filled to the brim with passengers, who are brought over, planning to enter Jacob Manor for the first time. Serpent has also boarded the flight, undercover as his past self, Rhett Druidus. Upon arriving at Awhyae, the passengers are directed to limousines, which take them to Jacob Manor. Robert welcomes all of the guests, and tells them that he is finally going to open the eating hall to the public. Rhett asks if they have vegan options, with Robert responding with a "no". Robyn also asks, with him proclaiming that he's not making reservations for two people. This disturbs Rhett, as Robert seems to have an intimate relationship with Robyn, yet won't even make slight alterations to his menu to suit her dietary regime. After Terrence, his boyfriend, and Tyler all claim that they follow a vegan diet, Robert gives up and orders them some sandwiches from a nearby vegan restaurant. Having dinner together, Robert discusses what he likes about Robyn. The latter seems more interested in finally seeing Rhett, claiming this is the first time she had seen him in years. However, Robert shoots her excitement down, claiming that "Mr. Druidus" is just Serpent taking his form. Robyn is somewhat upset to here this, realizing that Serpent and Rhett were one and the same the whole time. Robert starts to think that Robyn is less interested in him, and decides to up his game. Robert, claiming that he has to "go to the bathroom for a really long time," proceeds to run into the bathroom, enter a stall, and text the Jade parents if they're okay with him proposing to his daughter. To his frustration, he doesn't get a text back by the time somebody else is knocking on the door. Realizing that the man in question is paralyzed and that he's in the disabled stall, Robert walks out as if he has a rather severe mental disorder. Serpent, watching while at a urinal, is far from amused. Robert, walking out, returns to Robyn's table, claiming that he was "m-bating," but that she shouldn't take it personally. After awhile, Robert gets a text back, with Robyn's mother claiming that she doesn't care about her daughter anymore, and that Robert should just do whatever he wants with her. Robert, getting down on one knee, takes Robyn's hand, startling her, and asks if she will marry him. Nervous and uneasy, Robyn claims that he should wait awhile, but that she'll tell him when she's ready. Robert is disappointed, but plans to ask her out again after another few months. Rhett finally musters the courage to talk to his secondary school obsessions, who are chatting at a table. However, they had overheard Robert telling Robyn that he's actually Serpent, and don't want to acknowledge him. Infuriated, Rhett goes back to the bathroom, entering a stall himself. He calls the other Vepturegeng, telling them that it's time for them to "light up" Jacob Manor. However, he almost immediately reconsiders this, and tells them to wait until the fifth night. Terrence enters the bathroom and hears him, asking him what he's talking about. Serpent pretends he's drugged and walks out, before urinating on a mirror. Back at the table, Robyn has gotten (and finished) her vegan sandwich, while Robert overshares and dominates their conversation, claiming that he has an eight inch erection. Robyn is somewhat disturbed, but proceeds to laugh his comment off with a nervous giggle. Serpent also hears this, and adds this to his list of "Things that make Robert a Sh*thead," along with the fact that he has faked an intellectual disability, ignored his girlfriend's wishes, and joked about shooting someone. That night, Robert escorts everyone to the bedrooms of Jacob Manor, claiming that the one's who don't have a bed can rent a hostel room, but that he isn't paying for it. This shocks the visitors, with some claiming that he has lied to them. Serpent adds this to his list, and whispers under his breath, "Someday, I'm gonna kill that guy." Robert hears this, and immediately disqualifies him from getting a bed, claiming that he's lucky for even getting allowed in after the Venture City incident. Renting out the cheapest hostel room he could find, Serpent ends up in a room with a feces-stained comforter, a toilet that's facing the wrong direction, and either semen or blood stained on the walls. Maddened, Serpent calls the other Vepturegeng, telling them to come on the next flight to Awhyae, and to "bring the guns," before going to bed. Noticing the feces on the comforter, he decides to defecate on it himself, but only lets out a mere fart, before having diarrhea from all of the alcoholic beverages he had drunk. In a post-credits scene, General Adams informs his soldiers that there have been multiple Spawn of Shoggoth sightings off the coast of Awhyae, noticing that the beach off of Jacob Manor is one of their hot-spots. Barnett Felix is surprised to hear about Jacob Manor, and is hit with a wave of nostalgia. Being the first to sign up, Barnett is joined by the rest of his crew, with a few other new recruits, as well. Cast * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Robyn Jade * Brendan as Serpent * Drake Bell as Gunner * Steven Blum as Ruffian * Michael Hogan as General Adams * James Lafferty as Barnett Felix * Rick May as Hyde Gunn * Patrick Lowrie as Raphael Snyder Allusions * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul: Serpent's hostel room is an exaggeration of the one that the Heffleys get in the book and film. * Gravity Falls: Robert claiming he was "m-bating" is a reference to an innuendo from the Gravity Falls episode Soos and the Real Girl, where the aptly named Soos tells his girlfriend that he "has to use the bathroom for a really long time", before reiterating that it's "not in a weird way". Trivia * The term "m-bating" was invented by Brendan's father, who used it to describe the scene from The Hangover where a man makes a baby do the motion involved in masturbation. ** Brendan has confirmed that the term isn't an abbreviation, like it was initially used. Rather, it is a different term with a different pronunciation that shares the same definition. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven